Rembulan Jadi Saksinya
by 6934soraoi
Summary: Forehead Poke Celebration/ Sasuke akan pergi melaksanakan misi penebusan dosanya hingga tiba-tiba dihadang Naruto di pohon luar gerbang Konoha/ "Uhm, aku dengar kalau para tetua Suna berniat menjodohkan Sakura dengan Gaara"/ " Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan bertindak lebih cepat dari si merah itu"/ Canon/ Missing Scene


"Hei, kau benar-benar akan pergi, Teme?" tanya Naruto di balik pohon di luar gerbang Konoha.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Apa kau yakin meninggalkan Sakura-chan sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya sih? Aku heran padamu."

"Pertanyaanmu mirip dengannya. Aku tidak akan menjawabnya asal kau tahu."

"Yayaya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan keadaan Sakura setelah kau meninggalkannya lagi kali ini. Yaa, memang benar sih kalau dia bilang masih menyukaimu. Tapi, aku ragu dengan Gaara."

"Apa maksudmu?" Intonasi suara Sasuke berubah naik, tak suka mendengar nama Kazekage Suna itu dihubung-hubungkan dengan Sakuranya. Ucapan Naruto tadi membuat Uchiha terakhir ini geram.

"Uhm, aku dengar kalau para tetua Suna sedang mengatur waktu untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sakura. Sepertinya mereka berniat menjodohkan Sakura dengan Gaara. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Naruto kembali menekankan suaranya agar nanti Sasuke tidak menyesal.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi sesaat kemudian dirinya tersenyum tipis mengingat pernyataan Sakura sebelum pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto berlangsung.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan bertindak lebih cepat dari si merah itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rembulan Jadi Saksinya**

 **.**

Story © 6934soraoi

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Forehead Poke Celebration**

 **.**

Summary :

Sasuke akan pergi melaksanakan misi penebusan dosanya hingga tiba-tiba dihadang Naruto di pohon luar gerbang Konoha/"Uhm, aku dengar kalau para tetua Suna berniat menjodohkan Sakura dengan Gaara"/ "Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan bertindak lebih cepat dari si merah itu."/ Forehead Poke Celebration/SasuSaku/Canon

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno menatap langit biru dari jendela ruang kerja Rumah Sakit Konoha. Setelah perang selesai pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis sangat sibuk mengurusi hal-hal akibat perang. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sibuk, tapi semua ninja medis yang ada di Konoha super sibuk termasuk sang mantan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Dirinya tiba-tiba terkesiap saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Lamunannya tentang semua yang telah terjadi selama perang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Silahkan masuk," ucapnya sambil kembali menatap berkas-berkas milik pasiennya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka menampilkan sahabat blondenya sejak kecil, Ino Yamanaka. Gadis dari klan Yamanaka ini datang untuk menyerahkan laporan perkembangan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Forehead. Ini laporan perkembangan pemulihan Chouji dan Shikamaru. Seperti yang kau lihat, keadaan mereka baik-baik saja."

"Hm, lalu apa Chouji masih sering kabur dari kamarnya hanya untuk makan yakiniku?" 

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Dia sama saja dengan Naruto jika ada orang yang mengajaknya makan yakiniku. Tapi, Shikamaru sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya untuk tidak kabur lagi selama masa opname-nya dengan bayaran sepulangnya mereka dari rumah sakit, Shikamaru akan mentraktir Chouji makan yakiniku sepuasnya."

"Hahaha, pasti Shikamaru mengeluarkan banyak ryo untuk membayar nafsu makan Chouji yang sangat besar itu kan?"

"Yaa, begitulah."

Sementara Sakura masih terus tertawa, Ino tiba-tiba teringat satu kejadian yang sedikit mengganjal bagi dirinya. Namun, saat ia melihat Sakura yang tertawa begitu lepas ia mempertimbangkan lagi untuk memberitahu kabar yang akan membuat hidup sahabatnya berubah jika salah memilih keputusan.

"Oh ya, Pig, setelah ini kau masih ada urusan lain atau kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Hm, tidak. Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata hitam yang terpejam di tengah kegelapan malam terbuka dengan perlahan. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu karena ingatan masa lalunya. Entah kenapa, saat ini peransaannya tiba-tiba gelisah dan kembali teringat kejadian di masa lalu.

Masih mimpi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Mimpi di mana ia menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya di tangan kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha. Namun, fokusnya kali ini berbeda. Bukan lagi tentang itu, tapi malah wajah seorang gadis yang ia tinggalkan di gerbang Konoha dengan wajah tersipu malu menatap seseorang yang sayangnya bukan ia. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Kazekage Suna—Sabaku Gaara.

Mata kelamnya menatap langit yang dipenuhi taburan bintang dan bulan yang baru separuh muncul. Aneh. Padahal ia sudah biasa menghadapi mimpi-mimpi menyakitkan seperti itu, tapi kenapa mimpi mengenai gadis itu yang tersipu karena pria lain membuat dirinya marah hingga mengeluarkan mangekyo sharingan miliknya.

Sepertinya ucapan Naruto waktu itu membuat dirinya aneh.

 _Sakura, akankah ku harus melakukannya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"He-hei, Sakura. Untuk apa kita malam-malam ke sini? Ini sudah tengah malam," ucap Ino sambil menatap sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Aku perlu menemukan salah satu tanaman di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebentar lagi kita pasti menemukannya. Ini juga salah satu obat untuk penelitianku."

"Lalu kenapa harus tengah malam begini, Sakuraa?! Kau tahukan kalau tempat ini menyeramkan. Apa kau lupa ini tempat apa? Ini distrik Uchiha di mana semua orang di bantai oleh Itachi. Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena di saat seperti inilah tanaman itu mekar-semekarnya. Dan dari buku yang ku baca, tanaman itu hanya tumbuh di distrik Uchiha."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo cepat temukan tanaman itu dan segera pergi dari sini. Perasaanku sudah tidak enak di sini terus-terusan."

Sementara Ino terus menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, Sakura berjalan ke arah rumah lama Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan tanaman itu ada di sana.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah kakinya memasuki kediaman Uchiha Fugaku yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali siapapun. Hawa di dalam sana memang berbeda daripada di luar. Di dalam sana memang lebih mencekam, namun masih terasa kehangatan yang berbeda.

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah figura yang menampilkan foto keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dulu sebelum pembantaian itu terjadi. Klorofilnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang berbeda. Sasuke yang penuh senyum dan terlihat lebih manis. Ya, manis dengan wajahnya yang penuh senyum.

Jari lentiknya menyentuh kaca figura itu yang sudah berdebu dan tersenyum. Sang rembulan kembali menyaksikan gadis itu yang tersenyum menatap sang pujaan.

 _Hei, Sasuke. Kau manis kalau tersenyum seperti ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Ino terlihat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan terdapat lingkar kehitaman di bawah matanya. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatap aneh Ino dengan pandangan aneh dan bertanya pada dirinya. Bahkan ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang melingkupi dirinya di lorong.

"Ino, kau kenapa?"

"Yamanaka-san kenapa wajahmu lelah sekali?"

"Hei, apa kau habis melakukan _itu_ dengan Sai?"

" _Urusai_!" teriak Ino lemas.

Padahal dirinya tidak berminat menjawab lontaran pertanyaan tersebut karena yah, memang malas. Benar-benar tidak ingin membalasnya. Tapi lontaran pertanyaan aneh dari salah satu _senpai_ -nya membuatnya marah sekaligus malu. Mereka asal menebak saja, padahal tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

 _Ini gara-gara kau, Sakura!_ geram Ino pada Sakura yang kini berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Uh, seperti ada yang membicarakanku," gumam Sakura di ruangannya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Ya, silahkan masuk."

"Permisi, Sakura-san. Kau dipanggil Hokage- _sama_ ke ruangannya," ucap seorang perawat.

"Ya, terima kasih atas infonya. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Sakura.

Sakura membereskan berkas mengenai pasiennya yang berada di atas meja kemudian melepas jas dokternya dan berjalan menuju gedung Hokage. Sepanjang jalan, Sakura merasa aneh ada gerangan apa Kakashi- _sensei_ memanggil dirinya. Apa mungkin ada misi?

Setahun setelah perang usai, Tsunade mundur sebagai Hokage dan posisinya digantikan dengan Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade saat ini lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk bekerja sebagai ninja medis.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kantor Hokage, dirinya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah penduduk desa. Memang, desa masih belum pulih sepenuhnya setelah perang usai. Tapi, karena perang sudah benar-benar hilang, desa-desa lain sudah rukun, entah kenapa mereka rasanya ingin tersenyum. Seperti dirinya.

Anak-anak kecil saling bermain kejar-kejaran, tertawa menikmati masa bermainnya. Seperti dirinya dulu setelah Ino menolongnya dari anak-anak perempuan yang mengganggunya. Ah ya, saat ia melihat Sasuke juga sih. Tidak ada hubungannya sebenarnya antara masa kecilnya dulu dengan ia melihat Sasuke. Ia hanya merindukan saat-saat di mana ia suka melihat Sasuke dari balik pohon sewaktu masih di akademi. Saat klan Uchiha masih ada dan Sasuke masih bisa tertawa karena Itachi.

Dulu, ia suka melihat saat Sasuke sedang berlatih menggunakan katon di danau untuk ditunjukkan pada ayahnya. Ia juga pernah melihat Sasuke berlatih menggunakan shuuriken di hutan. Semua aktifitas yang dilakukan Sasuke di akademi pernah ia lihat.

Sasuke. Nama itu berarti sekali baginya saat ini—bukan saat ini saja, tapi sejak masih di akademi. Entah apakah Sasuke sadar dulu ia pernah memata-matai dirinya dari balik pohon. Entah dia terganggu atau malah tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya.

Ingatannya tentang Sasuke langsung hilang saat dirinya memasuki kantor Hokage yang sebelumnya telah ia ketuk. Keningnya berkerut melihat Gaara dan Temari yang ternyata juga berada di kantor Hokage.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah datang ternyata," ucap Kakashi menatap wajahnya dari meja kerjanya.

Gaara dan Temari yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi pun memalingkan wajah menatap ke arah pintu yang menampilkan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri membungkuk hormat pada Gaara selaku Kazekage Suna dan Temari. Ia mengangguk merespon ucapan Kakashi tadi. "Maaf, ada apa Kakashi- _sama_? Apa ada misi untukku?"

"Ah, bukan. Bukan itu Sakura. Ini tentang Konoha dan Suna."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tetua Suna ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Gaara. Orang tuamu juga sudah tahu mengenai hal ini dan saat ini mereka sedang berdiskusi."

Ucapan Kakashi membuatnya linglung seketika. Gaara dan Temari melihat ke arahnya menunggu respon yang ia keluarkan. Jujur. Ia bingung untuk berkomentar. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Oke, Gaara, yang seumuran dengannya memang hebat. Bisa meraih gelar Kazekage di usia yang sangat muda setelah seluruh warga desa Suna membencinya—keadaan yang sama seperti Naruto. Dia juga pria yang hebat. Tapi…

"Kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Semua keputusan berada di tanganmu. Kau bisa menolaknya jika tidak suka pada rencana ini." Gaara tiba-tiba bersuara.

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak enak dengan situasi aneh ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kazekage- _sama_. Aku… Aku butuh waktu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepeninggalnya dari kantor Hokage, Sakura duduk termenung di bangku taman dekat gerbang Konoha. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus pergi ke sana, bukannya kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia heran. Mengapa harus ia yang dipilih untuk dijodohkan dengan Gaara? Bukankah gadis-gadis di sana banyak yang cantik? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh dari Konoha? Berbagai pertanyaan kenapa terus berputar di kepalanya.

Sakura menghela napas. Kemudian ia dongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap awan yang saling berarak di langit yang saat ini lumayan cerah. Entah bagaimana hasilnya. Apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya nanti?

"Hah…" lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya ia menghela napas.

Dari jauh, Ino melihat Sakura yang duduk menatap langit dengan wajah lesu. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan Sakura akibat insiden tadi malam. Tapi, keadaan Sakura yang lesu seperti itu membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

"Hei, Forehead! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hn."

"Apa artinya itu? Kau sudah seperti Sasuke saja sih. Ada apa memangnya sampai wajahmu lesu seperti itu? Tadi di rumah sakit aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku bingung, Ino…" gumam Sakura masih menatap langit.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Tetua Suna menjodohkanku dengan Gaara. Padahalkan aku ini biasa-biasa saja. Mereka juga katanya sedang berbicara dengan orang tuaku."

 _Ah, dia sudah tahu mengenai hal ini ternyata_ , batin Ino.

"Lalu apa yang kau bingungkan? Tinggal menerima saja. Bisa menikah dengan Kazekage setampan dan sehebat Gaara kan hebat. Apa susahnya sih?" tanya Ino balik. "Ah ya, kau masih menunggu Sasuke ya?"

"Itu kau tahu."

"Yasudah. Tolak saja."

"Entahlah. Kalau orang tuaku sudah menerimanya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mereka masih sedikit kurang suka dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Gaara bilang aku bisa menolaknya kalau aku tidak setuju. Tapi tetap saja… Ini membingungkanku Ino."

"Yah, saranku sih ya, pikirkan dengan matang. Dengar suara hatimu. Lalu, putuskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah hutan, Sasuke berjalan menuju desa terdekat. Di tengah jalan, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara dua orang shinobi yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka dari Suna karena dari yang Sasuke dengar, mereka menyebut nama Gaara.

"Hei, hari ini kan para tetua dan tuan Gaara sedang ke Konoha."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau mereka berniat menjodohkan Haruno Sakura dengan tuan Gaara?"

"Benarkah? Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sih mereka memang cocok. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _Gaara? Jadi benar apa yang Naruto katakan waktu itu_.

Malamnya, di tengah hutan, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia melajukan kecepatan larinya menuju Konoha. Perasaannya merasa aneh dan dadanya berkecamuk setelah mendengar ucapan dari shinobi Suna tadi.

Sakura bukan siapa-siapanya, lalu kenapa dirinya harus marah mendengar gadis itu akan dijodohkan dengan Gaara? Kenapa ia harus berbalik arah kembali ke Konoha di perjalanannya kali ini?

Sepertinya apa yang ia ucapkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha memang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus bertindak lebih cepat daripada Gaara. Ya, ia harus melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, ada yang harus kita bicarakan saat ini juga."

Sakura yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua menengok dengan alis berkerut.

"Ini mengenai perjodohan itu. Kau pasti sudah tahu mengenai masalah ini."

Oh, ternyata masalah itu. Ia kembali turun dari tangga dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Duduk dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu, Sakura?" tanya ayahnya—Haruno Kizashi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Menurut ibu kau seharusnya memilih Kazekage Suna itu. Masih muda tapi bisa menduduki kursi Kazekage, itu kan hebat. Kalau ibu jadi kau, ibu pasti menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Aku bukan ibu. Selain itu, aku masih menunggunya."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Dia kan pergi melakukan perjalanan. Dan kembalinya entah kapan. Apa kau mau jadi perawan tua karena terus-terusan menunggu anak itu? Selain itu, ayah masih tidak suka dengan dia. Yah, meski dia sudah menghentikan peperangan, tapi tetap saja dia itu jahat—"

"Ayah! Tolong jangan bilang seperti itu. Sasuke sudah berubah dan dia melakukan perjalanan untuk melihat dunia ini dari sisi yang lebih baik. Dia juga sudah berjanji padaku akan menemuiku langsung setelah ia kembali dari perjalanannya."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Dia sudah pergi hampir enam bulan. Dan kau mau melewati kesempatan bagus ini?"

"Kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu baik-baik Sakura. Ibu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu. Ibu hargai keputusanmu apapun itu. Tapi, tolong pikirkan lebih matang lagi."

Setelah ibunya berbicara, Sakura ditinggalkan sendirian di ruang tengah untuk memikirkan keputusan yang harus diambilnya. Yah, ia benar-benar bingung keputusan apa yang ia harus ambil. Ia memang tidak menyukai keputusan tetua Suna menjodohkannya dengan Gaara. Ia masih menunggu Sasuke.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Tekanan yang diberikan orang tuanya memang tidak bisa dibantah. Memang, Gaara adalah pemuda yang hebat. Ia pasti akan menerima perjodohan itu. Tapi, hatinya sudah tertambat pada pemuda Uchiha yang saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa.

Sasuke memang tidak mengizinkannya untuk ikut. Sasuke memang tidak pergi diam-diam seperti dulu. Dan dia tidak meninggalkannya dalam keadaan pingsan di kursi taman seperti dulu. Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya. Itu sudah cukup. Sasuke pasti kembali menemuinya.

 _Sasuke, apa yang harus kuputuskan?_ Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut dan terus menangis. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke di tengah tangisannya.

Sampai tengah malam, gadis itu tertidur setelah menangis cukup lama. Seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dibaringkan di tempat tidur dengan gerakan tertatih. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut dengan corak bunga sakura dan menghapus jejak air matanya di kedua pipinya.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi membus ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa bunga sakura. Ia menggeliat pelan dan membuka kedua matanya karena sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Tunggu. Kenapa ia tertidur di atas ranjang? Ia tidak ingat kalau semalam ia tidur di ranjang. Yang ia ingat hanya ia dan kedua orang tuanya berbicara mengenai perjodohan itu, ia menutup pintu dan menangis di belakang pintu. Lalu, siapa yang menidurkannya di sini?

Matanya menatap ke arah langit biru. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon yang tidak tertutup. Terlihat dari atas balkonnya, kegiatan penduduk desa pagi itu menjadi kesenangannya tersendiri. Paman Teuchi yang sedang membuka kedainya, penjual ikan banyak diserbu ibu-ibu, dan anak-anak yang berlarian menuju akademi.

Ia tersenyum. Keadaan yang seperti inilah membuat dirinya senang. Bahkan mampu membuat ia lupa dengan kejadian tadi malam di mana ia dan kedua orang tuanya terlibat debat karena masalah perjodohan dan Sasuke.

Setelah ia cukup puas menikmati suasana pagi dari atas balkon kamarnya, ia berbalik masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di rumah sakit. Saat ia turun dari kamarnya, ia melihat orang tuanya sedang menikmati sarapan miliknya.

" _Ohayou_ ," ucap Sakura.

" _Ohayou_." Ayah dan ibunya menjawab bersaman.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

"Eh? Kau tidak sarapan dulu Sakura?" tanya Kizashi heran.

"Tidak. Aku sarapan di rumah sakit saja. Ada operasi yang harus kulakukan pagi ini. Maaf, ayah, ibu. Aku berangkat," ucap Sakura sedikit berbohong mengenai operasi.

" _Iterassai_." Mebuki melihat pintu yang telah tertutup itu dengan raut wajah aneh. Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti itu. Ah, ia merasa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan perdebatan mereka tadi malam. _Apa karena itu_?

"Tumben sekali anak itu tidak sarapan. Ah, ya sudah. Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu Kizashi. Lalu bantu aku bersihkan rumah."

"Siap!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura."

" _Ohayou_."

"Sakura- _senpai_ , ada masalah," ucap salah satu perawat juniornya.

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar ucapan dari juniornya itu. "Masalah apa?"

"Ada seorang penduduk desa yang terkena racun di kunai yang tidak sengaja dilemparkan shinobi Suna di hutan."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kritis, _senpai_."

"Baik. Siapkan ruang operasi. Aku akan mengoperasinya untuk mengeluarkan racun yang ada di tubuhnya."

"Baik."

Sakura lantas bergegas ke ruang operasi. Saat dirinya memasuki ruang operasi, terlihat pasiennya yang kira-kira berumur lima puluh tahun dengan luka di lengan kanannya yang membengkak karena racun. Ia bersiap menyalurkan cakra hijau miliknya untuk mengeluarkan racun yang bersarang di lengan kanan pasiennya.

Pria berumur kira-kira lima puluh tahun ini tidak terlihat kesakitan karena memang sudah dibius untuk menghindarkan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Dari cakra hijau yang dikeluarkan dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura, terlihat gumpalan kecil hitam dari racun yang bersarang di lengan kiri terangkat keluar. Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang membawa gumpalan racun itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah baskom kecil.

Peluh yang menetes di keningnya ia usap pelan. Operasi untuk mengeluarkan racun di lengan kiri pria paruh baya itu akhirnya selesai dan berakhir dengan sukses.

"Tolong bereskan sisanya. Nanti racun ini bawa ke lab ya."

"Baik, Haruno- _san_."

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang operasi dan berjalan ke ruangannya. Di dalam sana, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Ia menghela napas lelah setelah melakukan operasi mengeluarkan racun di lengan kiri pasien paruh bayanya itu. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke kursi. Baru beberapa menit ia dalam posisi itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk," ucapnya seraya membuka kedua matanya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan bola mata dengan warna senada dengannya dan rambut berwarna merah menyala berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Sakura yang masih duduk menyandar, begitu melihat kedatangan orang yang tidak diduganya, dengan reflek ia duduk tegak.

"Ga-Gaara- _sama_. Sedang apa di sini? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sakura yang aneh dengan kedatangan Kazekage muda itu.

 _Jangan-jangan dia mau menagih jawabanku?_ pikir Sakura.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Lusa aku akan kembali lagi ke desa. Kuharap kau sudah memberikan jawabanmu."

Sakura terpaku dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Gaara. _Lusa?_

"Ba-Baik. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ah, lalu kau ingin sekalian memeriksakan kesehatanmu?"

"Hn, tidak perlu. Aku masih ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu. Ah, aku minta maaf dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Aku harap pria tadi cepat pulih."

"Y-y-ya… Hati-hati di jalan."

Blam. Pintu ruangannya tertutup. Setelah Gaara keluar dari ruangannya, ia merenung sejenak. Matanya terpejam memikirkan semuanya. Tindakan apa yang diambilnya untuk masa depannya kelak. Yah, jalan yang diambilnya nanti akan menentukan bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya.

Tak lama, matanya kembali terbuka. Ia palingkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit biru yang lumayan cerah pagi itu.

 _Semoga pilihanku tidak salah_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buk! Bak!

"Coba ulangi lagi yang kau katakan tadi."

"Aku ingin menikahi Sakura."

"Kau… Tidak kuizinkan kau menikahi putriku. Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Kau sudah beberapa kali ingin membunuhnya yang ingin menolongmu. Tapi apa balasan yang kau berikan padanya dulu hah?!"

"…"

"Kenapa kau ingin menikahi Sakura?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Cih, berhentilah bersikap omong kosong. Tidak akan kuizinkan kau menikahinya. Aku tidak ingin putri tersayangku kau sakiti lagi. Entah bagaimana nanti keadaannya setelah kalian menikah. Aku—"

"Aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku tahu kalau dulu diriku ini sangat brengsek. Anda bisa terus mengataiku brengsek. Tapi, Sakura adalah tempatku pulang. Dirinya membuatku nyaman. Hanya dia yang mau menunggu dan mencintaiku bahkan setelah kejadian itu."

"Huh, omong kosong!

Mata hitam milik pemuda dari klan Uchiha ini menatap kedua orang tua dari gadis yang dirinya sayangi itu dengan tatapan kesungguhan. Yah, dirinya tahu ini brengsek. Menyia-nyiakan gadis yang peduli dan sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia malah berusaha membunuhnya berkali-kali.

Tapi, kalau bukan karena gadis itu, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini. Sakura penolongnya. Sakura tempatnya pulang. Yah, ia sadar dengan perasaannya pada gadis itu saat kali kedua gadis itu dengan gamblangnya mengucapkan bahwa dia masih mencintai dirinya yang sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

Dirinya sempat tersentak dengan kenyataan itu. Meski ia mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan dan membuatnya tertidur dengan genjutsu. Genjutsu yang begitu menyakitkan. Menusuk dadanya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Mengatai perasaan yang dimiliki gadis itu tidak berguna.

Tapi, setelah melihat gadis itu menangis di depannya saat memberikan pertolongan pertama pada tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan Naruto yang terputus. Ia akhirnya sadar dengan perasaannya untuk gadis itu.

"Aku akan membahagiakannya," ucapnya sekali lagi dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Kizashi menatap mata milik Sasuke, mencari kesungguhan dalam ucapannya itu. Ia akui, pemuda di depannya ini sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah. Aku mengizinkannya. Kau bisa menikahi Sakura setelah dia memberi jawaban kepada Kazekage- _sama_. Lihat keputusan apa yang diambilnya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, kau tidak boleh menemuinya. Ingat itu."

Mebuki tersenyum mendengar keputusan yang telah diambil suaminya. Meski suaminya masih tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sasuke di hati Sakura, tapi ternyata dia bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata hitam Sasuke.

Pemuda itu memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Sakura. Jika di mata Sakura terlihat rasa cintanya yang tulus untuk Sasuke, maka Sasuke pun begitu. Matanya terpancar rasa cinta yang besar untuk Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian…

Terlihat di depan gerbang Konoha, rombongan Kazekage Suna sedang berdiri menungggu Kazekage mereka yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Gadis yang menjadi pilihan dari para tetua Suna, dan mungkin Kazekage muda itu sendiri.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan raut serius. Yah, ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kepada pemuda berambut merah itu setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan olehnya.

Tangan kanan Gaara terangkat mengusap puncak kepala merah muda gadis yang berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Gaara."

"Tidak apa. Keputusanmu sudah benar."

"Eh, maksudnya apa?" Sakura bingung dengan jawaban yang Gaara lontarkan tadi.

"Jangan berbalik. Orang itu kini menatapmu di arah jam empat dengan pandangan tak suka ke arahku. Sepertinya dia cemburu padaku," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Gaara merasa kedua sisi pipinya sedikit memanas mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Benarkah?

"Nah, aku harus kembali lagi ke Suna. Dan, selamat karena perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia."

"Hm, terima kasih Gaara."

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan gerbang Konoha bersama rombongannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum setelah bisa membantu kebahagiaan teman sekaligus mantan musuhnya sewaktu ujian chuunin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yah, pemuda dengan tato _ai_ itu sudah tahu dengan perasaan mantan musuhnya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Memang masih terlihat sangat _tsundere_ , pada akhirnya dia sadar juga kan dengan eksistensi gadis berambut merah muda itu di hatinya.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Sakura merasa enggan untuk berbalik setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara yang membuat pipinya memanas. Tanpa diketahuinya, orang yang sedang ia pikirkan sudah berada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah datar andalannya.

"Senang setelah bertemu dengan Gaara, hm?"

"Eh!" Sakura langsung berbalik saat mendengar ucapan yang datang dari belakang tubuhnya. "Sasuke- _kun_! Kau sudah pulang? Kapan kau datang?"

"Hn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Eh, tapi kalau kau baru pulang seharusnya aku melihatmu lewat dari gerbang kan? Tapi tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan polos gadis di depannya itu. Raut wajah yang Sakura tunjukkan membuatnya ingin menciumnya di tempat itu juga saking manisnya. Tapi, rencana itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Di tempat ini masih ada orang. Tidak mungkin ia mencium gadis itu di sini.

"Hei, memangnya kapan kau datang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Eh, kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku sesuai janjimu?" ucap Sakura kecewa.

 _Aku sudah menemuimu saat itu, hanya saja kau malah tidur sambil menangis._ "Aku lupa."

Sakura lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya ke bawah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Cih, lupa. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu malah mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau bekerja dulu ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk berbicara. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Sampai nanti!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam menatap punggung gadis itu.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malamnya, terlihat rembulan bersinar begitu terang. Bulat sempurna dengan ditemani taburan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan malam itu. Sakura terlihat bergegas pergi ke distrik Uchiha. Ia lupa mengambil tanaman obat yang waktu itu ingin ia ambil bersama Ino. Karena racun yang dua hari lalu mengenai salah seorang penduduk desa, ia memerlukan tanaman itu sekarang. Obat yang harus diminumkan membutuhkan campuran dari tanaman yang hanya tumbuh di distrik Uchiha.

Ia membuka pintu rumah lama Sasuke, berjalan dengan santainya seperti rumah sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Saat ia sampai di halaman belakang, ia melihat tanaman yang memiliki bungan bewarna biru sedang mekar menghadap rembulan. Tanaman obat yang cantik.

Ia berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memetik tanaman itu sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sedang apa kau dengan tanaman itu?"

DEG

Sakura berdiri dan berbalik melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar tak terbaca. Seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Sakura menjadi gugup tak enak hati telah masuk ke rumah orang dengan sangat lancang.

"E-eh, ma-maaf Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah tinggal di sini. A-aku—"

"Sedang apa kau dengan tanaman itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi penuh penekanan.

"Etto… Aku memerlukan tanaman ini untuk meracik obat anti racun. Maaf, aku seharusnya izin padamu selaku pemilik tanaman ini. Bolehkah aku memintanya Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Dengan syarat kau menikah denganku."

"Eh?"

Apa ia salah dengar? Tadi Sasuke bilang apa? Syarat apa yang dia minta? Me-menikah? Haha… Pasti dia bercanda.

"Hahaha… kau pasti bercanda kan Sasuke- _kun_? Haha… Leluconmu sangat lucu tahu." Sakura terus tertawa mendengar Sasuke ternyata bisa melawak juga.

Srek. Tawa Sakura terhenti melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berlutut. Jantungnya berdebar keras melihat pemandangan itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Sasuke melamarnya. Apa penglihatan dan pendengarannya tidak salah? Ia melihat Sasuke berjongkok dengan posisi seperti seseorang sedang melamar, dan rasanya tadi ia dengar kalau Sasuke memang melamarnya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke kembali berdiri dan menatap dalam mata Sakura.

"A-aku… Aku—" Sakura terbata menjawab lamaran itu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Hei! Aku kan belum menjawabnya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menerimanya apa tidak?"

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Dari mana? Memangnya aku sudah menjawabnya?"

"Sudah."

"He?"

"Aku tahu kau menolak perjodohan itu kan? Bukannya kau bilang pada Gaara kalau kau masih mencintaiku dan akan selalu menungguku sampai kapanpun, hm?" ucap Sasuke disertai senyuman miringnya.

Blush. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ia ucapkan tadi siang saat menjawab lamaran Gaara sebelum kepulangan Gaara ke Suna.

"Ah, itu… Itu…"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah mengerti."

Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura ke arahnya dengan kencang hingga tubuh Sakura terlempar ke dekapannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Sakura saat itu juga. Ia mendengar suara detak jantung Sakura yang bertalu-talu begitu kerasnya seperti miliknya. Ia merasa benar dengan posisi ini. Ia sangat-sangat yakin dengan pilihannya ini. Ia merasa benar dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini ia merasa nyaman.

"Sakura aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke lirih yang masih bisa di dengar Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun_. Selalu, dan selalu."

Meski nyatanya ia tidak bisa mendahului Gaara untuk melamar Sakura, tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika menemukan gadis itu memasuki rumahnya dengan tenang. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang takut memasuki rumahnya. Ia berani. Mungkin, ayah dan ibunya menyukai Sakura. Sampai rasanya rumahnya terasa kembali hangat seperti saat ia dulu kecil.

 _Ayah, ibu, Itachi, aku menemukannya sebagai gadis yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Bahkan ia rela menungguku dan terus menolongku dari jurang kegelapan. Tolong restui kami. Aku mencintainya._

Terlihat dari dalam ruangan, samar-samar Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang telah menemukan gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Wanita yang akan membahagiakan hidup Sasuke sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kami merestui kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai! Maaf untuk scene pas operasi ama yang Sasuke lagi minta restu ke Kizashi ama Mebuki agak gimana gitu. Udah lama aku enggak nulis SasuSaku lagi. Mungkin tahun lalu dan beberapa bulan saat event BTC.

Sebenernya aku mau ikut, tapi tiba-tiba ngestuck entah kenapa. Idenya ilang gara-gara enggak ngetik-ngetik karena tugas numpuk. Padahal udah on progress, tapi yasudah. Aku tidak bisa ikut.

Cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk pair tercinta kita SasuSaku yang udah canon satu tahun. Lalu, maaf kalau rasanya Sasuke agak OOC di bagian ngelamarnya ya. Lalu, maaf buat yang nunggu sekuel dari Danau Ilusi, maaf belum bisa aku publish. Udah on progress sih ceritanya. Cuma lagi kehabisan ide dan bingung dipertengahannya aja. Sekali lagi maaf!

Yosh, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, mind to RnR?

 **13 – 11 – 2015**

 **6934soraoi**


End file.
